Dragonborn
by AhiTuna
Summary: Sangue Al-Skaven has held the title of Dragonborn for as long as she can remember. One day, a strange group of people tries to take that away from her. The only information she has to go by is the name Miraak and the island of Solstheim. ((dragonborn dlc, dragonborn oc))


The boat had finally docked. Ashes littered the surrounding area and the air above. Sangue woke up from her nap and stretched.

Raven Rock. Somehow her attempts to find her killer had lead her to Morrowind, home of the Dunmer.

She stood up and walked to the dock. A slender elf of high status (judging by his clothes) approached her.

_"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions." _the elf stated coldly and distrustfully.

_"Miraak. Does that name sound familiar to you?" _

_"…Miraak? I.. I'm not sure it does. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it."_

Sangue waved him away._ "Well, that's why I'm here. My research has led me to Raven Rock."_

_"Listen up. You're not in Skyrim anymore. Raven Rock is under the house of Redoran. While you're here, abide by our laws." _With that said, the Dunmer turned and walked away.

Sangue rolled her eyes and walked into the city. "frickin' uptight.." she muttered to herself. "well, here we are now.. where should i start?"

The town had definitely seen better days. Sangue remembered from her research that Raven Rock used to be a great mining town, owned by the renowned East Empire Trading Company. Apparently, the town had been abandoned once the ore veins ran dry, which would explain its current state.

Upon further inspection, the buildings of Raven Rock had a strange aspect about them. Hell, this whole island was strange. Everywhere she looked was something she didn't understand. It was very hard to keep an open mind, but that would be required in order to get to the bottom of this mess.

Sangue cracked open the door to what she thought was the inn. With a name like "The Retching Netch", it was perfectly understandable why she was suspicious. Realizing that it indeed _was_ the inn, she opened the door wider and walked in. What the hell? This inn..

A set of stairs led to what was supposedly the basement. Behind the stairs was a firepit; a few tables were scattered around. A few elves were hanging around this area. Two were conversing about money troubles and a third was sitting in a chair, calmly watching the fireplace. He was cloaked from head to toe in a strange armor and had an elven sword strapped to his side.

Sangue walked over to this guy and sat down, cracking open a bottle of alto wine and taking a big gulp.

"New around here, eh? We don't get many Redguards in Solstheim." The armored elf said, looking over to Sangue.

_"..Uh, yeah. I was doing some research about a guy named Miraak, sound familiar?"_

_"Miraak? I feel like I know the name but I can't really remember.."_

_"Dammit, not this again. I got the same response from some fancy-looking dunmer dude."_

_"Oh, you mean Adril Arano? He's second councilor here. He runs the place a lot."_

_"Yeah, probably him. Say, what's your name?"_

_"Teldryn Sero, merc-for-hire! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And yours?"_

_"Sangue Al-Skaven. I'm just a Redguard from Riften."_

Teldryn examined Sangue more closely._ "Hmm, judging from your armor, I'd say you're more than 'just a Redguard.'"_

_".. Yeah, I guess I am more than that.. I'm the Dragonborn."_

_"What?! I was going to say you're a member of the Thieves Guild!" _Teldryn looked shocked._ "You? The Dragonborn?"_

_"Shut up, I'm a lot stronger than I look. I'm the best marksman in all of The Rift."_

_"Well, I don't know what that is. But if you want to talk to a Thieves Guild person, try looking around the shops. I'm sure there's one of them here somewhere." _

Sangue gave a small grin and nodded at the man's advice._ "Thank you, Teldryn. Your advice will definitely prove to be helpful. I'll go check around now." _She finished her drink and stood up to take her leave.

_"No problem, Al-Skaven! I hope you learn more about what you need!"  
_he waved after her. _"And if you ever need some extra help, you know who to call!"_

__Sangue waved at him and exited The Retching Netch. Whomever this Thieves Guild member was, she was positive she'd be able to talk to them more comfortably.


End file.
